regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
2e Style
Stuff from Player's Option: Combat & Tactics. Options that DM may allow a character to buy with Weapon Proficiencies Slots. Fighting Style If a character's class doesn't naturally know a fighting style, they can learn it at the cost of a proficiency slot. * Weapon and Shield Fighting Style: Fighters and Clerics know by default * One-handed Weapon Fighting Style: All Classes know by default * Two-handed Weapon Fighting Style: Fighters, Clerics, and Wizards know by default * Two Weapon Fighting Style: Fighters and Theives know by default Fighting Style Specialization If a character knows a Fighting Style, they can Specialize in it at the cost of a proficiency slot. Non Fighters can only Specialize in one Fighting Style. * Weapon and Shield Fighting Style Specialization: **Don't lose Shield AC benefit when doing a shield-rush, shield-punch, block, or trap. * One-handed Weapon Fighting Style Specialization: **Gain a special AC bonus of +1 while fighting with a one-handed weapon and no shield or off-hand weapon. **By spending an additional proficiency slot, the character can increase his AC bonus to +2, but that is the max. **If the character also knows "Two-handed Weapon Fighting Style", with a weapon can be used either one- or two-handed, they can switch back and forth between the two styles at the beginning of every round of combat. * Two-handed Weapon Fighting Style Specialization: **Increases the speed of their weapon by 3 when using it two-handed weapon. **+1 to damage rolls when using a one-handed weapon in two hands. * Two Weapon Fighting Style Specialization: **Reduce the "To Hit Penalty", when using 2 weapons, of Main Hand from -2 to 0 and Offhand from -4 to -2. **Ambidextrous characters who specialize in this style suffer no penalty with either attack. **If a character spends a second proficiency slot on two-weapon style specialization, they gains the ability to use two weapons of equal size, as long as they can use each one as a one-handed weapon. **Rangers are considered to have the first slot of this style specialization for free as a character ability. Special Talents Weapon proficiencies can also be used to acquire a variety of special perks, traits, and characteristics useful for a fighter. Some of these talents were originally presented as nonweapon proficiencies and are noted with an asterisk; they can be purchased with either type of proficiency slot. Alertness* *All Classes, 1 proficiency slot *Wisdom Check +1 *Reduces chance of being surprised by 1 in 10 if they makes a successful proficiency check. *In situations where surprise is automatic, the character may still attempt a proficiency check. If they pass, they is surprised at the normal chance instead of automatically. Ambidexterity *Fighter, Thief, 1 proficiency slot *Gives the character "Ambidextrous" handedness. Ambush *Fighter, Thief, 1 proficiency slot *Initial rating: 5, Intelligence Check +0 *A Character who spends a slot on this skill is able to create ambushes where ambushes wouldn’t normally be possible. *Can't use this ability if they have already spotted by the target. *If the ambushing party knows their quarry is coming to them, they can lay an ambush. If the attack is going to take place in difficult or unusual circumstances, a proficiency check may be called for; failure indicates that the victims have spotted the ambush before they walk into it. Otherwise, the ambush is guaranteed to achieve surprise. Camoflage *Fighter, Thief 1 proficiency slot *Initial rating: 5, Intelligence Check +0 *Unlike hiding in shadows, camouflage requires one of two things: good cover nearby or a lot of preparation. **It’s possible for a character to hide himself on a flat, rocky desert, but he’d need to have special clothes and time to ready a hiding spot. **On the other hand, almost anyone can duck behind a tree on short notice. *If the character passes their camouflage check, they are considered to be effectively invisible as long as they don't move. They can avoid encounters if they choose, or gain a –1 bonus on their chance to surprise someone who doesn’t spot him. The character’s check is modified as noted below: **Ground Cover: –4 penalty if no vegetation is nearby; **Terrain: +1 bonus if terrain is rocky, hilly, or broken, +2 if very rocky; **Preparation Time: –2 if character has only one round of warning, –4 if character has no warning. *Rangers and thieves gain a +40% to their chance to hide in shadows if they pass a camouflage check in conjunction with their attempt to hide in shadows. Dirty Fighting *Fighter, Theif Initial rating: 5, 1 proficiency slot *Veteran brawlers and soldiers acquire a repertoire of feints, ruses, and various unsportsmanlike tactics that can come in handy in a fight. A character with this “skill” can attempt to use a dirty trick once per fight; if he succeeds, he gains a +1 bonus to his next attack roll. If there’s some reason the enemy believes the character will fight honorably (hardly a wise assumption!) the bonus is +2. *Once a particular enemy has fallen prey to the character’s dirty trick, he can never be caught off-guard again. In addition, if the character’s opponent is skilled in dirty fighting himself, the attempt automatically fails. Endurance* *Fighter Initial rating: 3, 2 proficiency slots *This proficiency allows a character to perform strenuous physical activity twice as long as a normal character before fatigue and exhaustion set in. If the fatigue rules from Chapter One are in play, a character with this proficiency increases his fatigue points by 50%. Fine Balance *Fighter, Thief Initial rating: 7, 2 proficiency slots *Characters with this talent are blessed with an innate sense of balance and have an uncanny knack for keeping their feet under them. With a successful proficiency check, the character gains a +2 bonus on any climbing checks, saving throws, or ability checks to avoid slipping or falling. In addition, the character reduces any penalties for fighting in off-balance or awkward situations by 2 points. *The fine balance talent is also very useful for tightrope walking, tumbling, and climbing walls. If the DM determines that a particular feat would be influenced by the character’s exceptional balance, the character gains a +2 (on d20 rolls) or +10% (on d100 rolls) bonus to his rolls to resolve the action. Iron Will *Fighter, Cleric Initial rating: 3, 2 proficiency slots *Some people are possessed of an amazing ability to drive themselves on despite injuries or exhaustion that would stop another person in his tracks. A character with the iron will talent gains a +1 bonus to saving throws vs. mind-affecting spells or effects, including charms, holds, hypnotism, fascination, suggestion, and other such spells. *In addition, characters with iron will have the unqiue ability to keep fighting even after being reduced to negative hit points. Each round that the character wishes to remain conscious, he must roll a successful saving throw vs. death with his negative hit point total as a modifier to the roll. For example, a character reduced to –5 hit points can try to stay on his feet and keep moving and fighting by succeeding on a saving throw roll with a –5 penalty. As long as the character remains conscious, his condition does not worsen—in other words, he doesn’t begin to lose 1 additional hit point per round until he actually passes out. Leadership *Fighter Initial rating: 5, 1 proficiency slots *Characters with the leadership talent understand how to motivate troops and get the most out of their men. In battlefield situations, a military unit led by the hero gains a +2 bonus to any morale checks they have to make. If you are playing with the mass combat rules in Chapter Eight, the character is treated as if he were three levels higher than he really is, so a 4th-level fighter can command troops as a 7th-level fighter if he possesses this talent. Quickness *Fighter, Thief Initial rating: 3, 2 proficiency slots *A character with this talent is unusually fast. Her hand-eye coordination is excellent, and she can often get past her opponent’s defenses before they realize how quick she really is. In combat, she gains a special –2 bonus to her initiative roll if she makes a proficiency check. She can use this bonus if she moves or makes an attack with a weapon of average speed or quicker, but her special bonus does not apply to attacks with slow weapons or stationary actions such as guarding or parrying. Steady Hand *Fighter, Thief, 1 proficiency slots *Characters with this talent are excellent shots with bows or crossbows. They have an unusually good eye for distance, a knack for judging a tricky shot, and a smooth and easy aim and release. If the character takes a full round to aim his shot (i.e., voluntarily holds his action until last in the round) he suffers no penalty for a medium-range shot and only a –2 penalty for a long-range shot. If the character would normally receive multiple attacks with his weapon, he has to forfeit them in order to use this talent—he can make only one shot per round. Trouble Sense *All Classes Initial rating: 3, 1 proficiency slot *Sometimes known as a danger sense, this talent gives the character a chance to detect otherwise undetectable threats by instinct. The character’s trouble sense comes into play when the character is threatened by a danger he hasn’t noticed yet. *The DM should make trouble sense checks in secret. If the character succeeds, he is only surprised on a roll of 1 by a sneak attack and treats any rear attacks as flank attacks instead. The DM can modify the proficiency check if the character is taking extra precautions or if the attacker would be particularly hard to notice before striking. Category:2e Rules